Robotwars Fanon Series 1 Heat A
Competing Robots: Veterans: Newcomers: Round 1 Typhoon 2 vs 259 vs Charge 2 vs Overload The first battle of the first series of Fanon wars started with a bang as reigning UK champions Typhoon 2 returns and 259's disc comes into play on Overload. Overload immediately feels the impact of the blade of 259 and is chucked into the air, 99kg thrown effortlessly into the air. Overload suffers damage as it rolls over, back onto it's wheels. Meanwhile, in the back of the picture, Typhoon 2 flirts around Charge 2 and goes in for a blow, only causing superficial damage. Charge 2 then stupidly drives into the CPZ, where Growler slams them against the arena wall, but fails to get a grip of Charge 2. The impact of the force, however buckled one of Charge's wheels. 259 then backs away from Overload and spots the damaged Charge 2. Charge 2 spins around on the spot, unable to get anywhere. 259 then comes in with the flywheel and sends Charge out of the arena. 259 then joins the action between Typhoon 2 and Overload. Typhoon 2 keeps slamming into Overload, causing yet more damage. Overload then decides to attempt to flip 259 again, and goes in for the attack. Overload wedges his flipper underneath the front of 259 and thrusts 259 over and onto it's back. 259's almighty disc stops working and ceases moving. Typhoon then comes on another attack on Overload, just as Refbot is about to count out 259. Growler then slams into the pit realease button and plummets 259 to it's doom. Overload and Typhoon 2 are victorious. 'Charge is charged out of the arena, and 259 was counted out, the Reigning Champions and Overload go marching on!!!' Digger vs Aeroplane vs Black Hole vs King Aeroplane had a very sppedy start, immediately slamming into King's ram with it's high speed disc, but causing no damage and bouncing of King, spinning wildly in the air. Black Hole then went after Aeroplane and Black Holes discs sent Aeroplane in the air, causing superficial damage. Digger in the background was flipping King's high ground clearance and landed on it's top. Digger then self-righted King. Aeroplane then went darting around the arena, slamming into the side of Digger. Aeroplane then went for the 32 seeds scoop. Aeroplane charge and sparks flew as Aeroplane's disc deflected of Digger. Meanwhile, Black Hole found one of King's many weaknesses, Black Hole went for one of the wheels and part of wheel shattered into the air and King's wheel was buckled, moving only just. Digger then caught Aeroplane by surprise and attacked from the back, flipping Aeroplane onto the arena side wall. In the corner, Dead Metal released the pit of doom, wherre King limped around until Black Hole gave him a nudge and the King was dead. Refbot then co unted out the stranded Aeroplane and Dead Metal had a slice or two before putting Aeroplane in with King. Cease. 'Aeroplane crash landed, and the King isn't the King of Robot Wars Fanon, Black Hole and Digger go flying through!' Commentry at the end of the battle. Round 2 Digger vs Typhoon 2 Typhoon 2 immediately whizzed off to full speed whilst Digger went straight towards the whirling champions. Digger stupidly missed a vital flip on Tyhpoon 2 and paid the price for it. The thrust from Digger's scoop flipped Digger up slightly, enough for Tyhoon 2 to attack underneath, and as the sparks flew, so did Digger. CO2 vented from Diggers flipper and couldn't self-right. Typhoon had a bit of a victory dance, bumping into Matilda and causing her damage. Refbot then parked up next to digger and finished off the 32 seeds. Mr.Psycho then picked up the defeated Digger as Typhoon ripped of the pit release button and Mr.Psycho dumped Digger down the pit of oblivion. 'The digger has returned to the dumping ground, Typhoon go spinning through to the heat final!!!' Commentry at the end. Black Hole vs Overload The beginning of the battle saw Overload charging into Black Hole's twin blades, causing the front of Overload to mildly buckle. Overload spun, but Black Hole rammed into the spinning black opponent, causing a gash into the side. Overload then darted around the arena for sometime. Black Hole kept on attempting to hit the black robot that is Overload, but couldn't quite hit him. Black Hole's speed then caught up with Overload, and Overload prepared to attack. Overload got the lifter in underneath Black Hole, Overload flipped, slipped, and Black Hole's discs bent and buckled the lifter of Overload. Overload then darted into an arena side wall, and Black Hole followed. Overload speraed Black Hole's cutting blade, stopping the deadly weapon, but damaging the spear end in result. The rest of the battle was rather touch and go, then the cease was called. The judges had decided purely on damage that Black Hole go through to fight Typhoon 2. Black Hole: 'That went well!' Commentator: 'Overload did stop one of your almighty blades though, will go get it repaired in time?' Black Hole: 'Hopefully, we've come a long way.' Commentator: 'How are you going to tackle the reigning champions?' Black Hole: 'Put them in a Black Hole!' Interview at the end of the battle 'Heat Final' Typhoon 2 vs Black Hole WolfwingandSlaveLeia's view: Just before the fight started, Black Hole managed to get the disc that was damaged from the early round against Overload . In the fight, both robots got their discs up to speed.They then (both) decided to try and hit each other, but were to scared as they both feared damage from each other. Typhoon 2 appeared to have lost a lot of control on the gyroscopet speed it had, causing Typhoon 2 to fly crazly but not over. Black Hole saw this and rushed over to try and damage Typhoon 2, but it failed and worked at the same time, as Black Hole had lost chunks of its front panel. Black Hole and Typhoon 2 appeared to have both lost drive on the left side, meaning they were just going circles. Refbot then came over to Typhoon 2, and began to count him out, but once he reached 03 Typhoon 2 looked to be moblie (the gyro was causing Typhoon 2 to appear he is going forwards.) Refbot then went over to Black Hole, who was trying to do the same thing that Typhoon 2, but it failed as refbot counted out Black Hole. When refbot reached 10, Matilda came in and damaged one of Black Hole's discs, causing it and its motor to come out and look as if it would rip (disc) its own motor. Matilda then did the same to the other disc, catching Black Hole's front, ripping it off. Growler the came in and grabbed Black Hole from the wedge (back), placing him on the pit, to which Matilda responded to by pressing the pit realease with her tusks. As the pit went down, Black Hole tried to get off it, and it nearly did until the weight of the front caused it to fall down it to the pit. "Black Hole loses control and falls down in to its very own BlackHole, Typhoon 2 goes to semi-finals!!!!" 'commerty at the end of the battle. Robotwars123's View: I reckon that the disc of Black Hole does get repaired, but one blow from Typhoon 2 knocks out the German robot. Typhoon 2 goes for another attack and shatters the broken blade of Black Hole, Typhoon go storming through to the semi's. ' Robotwars 123 16:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Robot Wars Fanon Wars Series 1